There is a technique disclosed in PTL 1 which is a power saving technique in data transfer in a multihop network. In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, each terminal receives a wake-up signal addressed to the terminal, and then changes from sleep state to active state to receive data, and analyzes the destination of data included in the received data. When the data are determined to be data addressed to another terminal as a result of analysis, the terminal transmits a wake-up signal to a subsequent terminal.